1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-function camera having multiple operational modes in which the contents of the respective operational modes can be modified, and, more particularly, to a camera having an improved display panel for displaying the contents of the respective operational modes and improved switches for selecting the operational modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most cameras produced today are programmed so that they can operate in many different modes. If a photographer would like the camera to function in a particular capacity then he would adjust a control setting on the camera so that the camera would operate in the desired capacity.
The following list contains examples of the different kinds of modes in which cameras function: film sensitivity modes, focus area setting modes, light measurement mode settings, exposure mode settings, image program settings, amount of exposure correction settings, film feed mode settings, self timer settings, and speed light photographic synchro mode settings.
Furthermore, each of the above listed operational modes contain operational selections. For example, the film sensitivity mode contains two operational selections: a automatic setting and a manual setting. In the focus area settings mode, there are selections in which the photographer is to specify the regions in which automatic focusing is to be conducted. In the light measurement mode, there are the following operational selections: a light measurement selection for multiple areas, light measurement selection emphasizing the central part of the subject, and a spot light measurement selection. In the exposure mode setting, there are the following operational mode selections: a program shutter selection, a shutter priority automatic selection, an exposure priority automatic selection and a manual selection. In the amount of exposure correction setting, there are several operational mode selections including .+-. codes. In the film feed mode setting, there are the following operation mode selections: single frame winding, low speed continuous winding, and high speed continuous winding. Similarly, the above described image program setting, self timer setting, and speed light photography synchro mode setting, each have there own operational mode selections.
The setting of the operational modes and the setting of the operational mode selections is accomplished by entering information relating to the operational modes into the camera. The information is input via manipulating manipulation members that are located on the external surface of the camera body. The manipulation members are switches that control the selection of the various operating modes and respective operating mode selections. Due to the large number of operating modes, it is impossible to provide a separate switch for each operating mode. There is not enough space on the surface of the camera to accommodate such a large number of switches. Japanese Patent Publication No. 02-68510 teaches a mode selection system in which relatively few switches can regulate the selection of a vast number of operational modes and the operational selections within the modes.
It is also known to use push button switches in conjunction with command dials to reduce the number of switches needed to select the several different operational modes. For example, if a push button switch is depressed while the command dial is rotated, then this will cause the several different operational modes to be displayed on a display panel positioned. When the desired option is displayed on the display panel the push button is released and the displayed option is selected. This type of configuration reduces the number of switches needed to select the numerous operational modes.
When setting the various operational modes, it is often necessary to confirm the contents of that setting. Therefore, a display panel for displaying the contents of the operational mode is provided on the camera body. However, there are very few locations on the camera body where there is enough room to accommodate the display panel. As a result, the display panel must be small enough to fit in a confined area but big enough to display the contents of the many operational modes.
One of the problems with the prior art display panels is that there is a vast amount of information displayed on a limited space. As a result, it is difficult for a photographer to quickly consult the display panel and determine if he is in the proper operational mode. Another problem with the prior an display panels is that the switches that govern the operational modes that are displayed on the display panels are not positioned near the display panel. As a result, it is difficult to look at the switch and the display panel at the same time. Furthermore, because there is a vast amount of information displayed on the display panel, it is very difficult to find the position on the display panel that corresponds with the operational mode that is being commanded by the switches. Moreover, inexperienced photographers often find it very difficult to set the proper operational mode and feel insecure about whether there in the correct operational mode. For these and other reasons, it is desirable to simplify the mode setting procedure.